CN City
The CN City era (or simply as City) was the fourth era of Cartoon Network. It began on June 14, 2004, replacing Powerhouse, and was the main branding image of the network from that point until April 9, 2006, when it became a secondary brand in favor of Yes! (which began on April 3, 2006). The first program to air under the CN City era was The Powerpuff Girls. Both CN City and Yes! went defunct in 2007 just before a two-day Pokémon weekend marathon started on June 2, and were replaced by Summer 2007, which began on June 4 after the Pokémon weekend marathon ended. The era was named for its bumpers, which were set in a CGI city and featured CN characters interacting with one another. These bumpers were produced by Animal Logic. The City era is notable for the new logo it brought with it, as well as the female announcer (a girl from Atlanta, Georgia named Nikki) and the slogan "This is Cartoon Network." The City era saw the emergence of more Cartoon Network Original Series, which began to replace both the classic cartoons and most of the Cartoon Cartoons. Live-action programming also began airing on CN during this era. Although various other brandings, such as Yes! in Summer 2006 and Lunchbox of Doom in Spring 2007, were used alongside the City look, the City look itself didn't die off until Summer 2007. Jim Samples was the Cartoon Network president for most of this era, but Stuart Snyder took over the network in the era's last month, as Samples resigned in February following the 2007 Boston bomb scare. Bumpers In this era, CN debuted an updated version of its original logo (with the checkerboard motif retained and the "C" and "N" blocks being the centerpiece, with "CARTOON NETWORK" spelled out below them) and a new slogan, "This is Cartoon Network!" The bumpers introduced as part of the re-brand featured 2D cartoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. Bumpers were a big part of the CN City era's appeal. This was mostly due to the music, scenery, and the individual stories of each bumper (which ranged from a sixty-second bumper of Juniper Lee trying to beat the Powerpuff Girls to a monster attack on the subway, to a loop of the different places and scenery of the CN City, used on technical difficulties outside the USA). There were many different sets and themes for the bumpers including the subway, a movie theater, the City Hall, the park, daytime, nighttime, morning, afternoon, evening, night, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Fall, and Summer. The Now/Then bumpers in this era were vastly different to those featured in the Powerhouse era. The plain blue, yellow (for Coming Up Next bumpers only), green (also for Coming Up Next bumpers only), and purple (during the action shows) backgrounds of that era were replaced with CGI sets of locations in the City. White discs showed characters from the show that was on now, then, and (rarely) later. The music in these bumpers was jazz and techno-oriented, cycling between daytime and nighttime. The announcer for these bumps was Nikki, a then-16-year-old voice actress from Atlanta, Georgia. In late 2005, Nikki was eventually replaced as announcer by CN characters, such as Bloo, Raj, Lazlo, and Numbuh 1. One of the more notable periods of CN City was Cartoon Network Summer in 2005. In the CN universe, it was a party that lasted from day to night, featuring a signature theme song and programming that introduced several "modern classics" such as Camp Lazlo and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Programming At the beginning of this era, the programming was largely the same as it was in the Powerhouse era. However, throughout 2004 and 2005, many of the original Cartoon Cartoons ended and were removed from the network. By the end of this era, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. On September 12, 2005, due to popular demand, CN re-introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Show, a half-hour program featuring episodes of older Cartoon Cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network. The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 was also revamped to include both newer CN Originals (such as Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and re-runs of older Cartoon Cartoons. During this era, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming was relocated to its sister network, Boomerang, to make way for new shows. Only a few classics remained, such as Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. The CN City era was the first era of Cartoon Network to air live-action programming, much to the chagrin of long-time fans. In November 2005, the network began airing live-action films for the first time in their history. Some of these films, such as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Osmosis Jones, and The Pagemaster, combined 2D animation and live actors, while others, such as The Goonies, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Batman, and Men in Black, were fully live-action. In 2006, more live-action made its way to the network. Zixx, a Canadian live-action series with CGI-elements, briefly aired on Saturday mornings beginning on January 21, and in April 2006, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. The Yes! and Fall eras continued to push live-action on the network, culminating in the CN Real programming block of the Noods era. * The Powerpuff Girls (ended March 25, 2005) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Star Wars: Clone Wars (ended March 25, 2005) * Megas XLR (ended April 26, 2005) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (premiered August 13, 2004) * Johnny Bravo (ended August 27, 2004) * Evil Con Carne (ended October 22, 2004) * Samurai Jack (ended September 25, 2004) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (premiered November 19, 2004) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (premiered May 30, 2005) * Camp Lazlo (premiered July 8, 2005) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (premiered December 26, 2005) * Ben 10 (premiered December 27, 2005) Shows that appeared in the bumpers *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (Big Dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''Ben 10'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (The Red Guy appeared eating ice cream with Mandy and also on a poster) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper, the generic bumpers and the Crosswalk bumper, Boskov appeared in the Crosswalk bumper and the Summer 2005 bumpers, and Enrique Jr. appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Flintstones'' (Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (Huck appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''I Am Weasel'' (I.R. Baboon appeared in the pizza bumper) *''The Jetsons'' (Astro appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Looney Tunes'' (characters only appeared on signs, books, buildings, mailboxes, postage stamps, groceries, and posters) **''Duck Dodgers'' **''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (Hector appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''Megas XLR'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' **''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Japan only) *''Robotboy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Time Squad'' (appeared in the Summer 2005 bumpers and the hide and seek bumper, and Otto appeared in Santa Eustace bumper) *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Wacky Races'' (Penelope appeared on a calendar) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (characters only appeared on buildings and posters) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (appeared in a school bumper) Non-Cartoon Network *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *''Atomic Betty'' (Minimus appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumpers) *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Jackie's last name only appeared on a building) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (characters only appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (characters only appeared on posters and a sign) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (the show's title only appeared on a poster) *''Pokémon'' (characters only appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a poster) *''Totally Spies!'' (characters only appeared on a poster and a building) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (characters only appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a book) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Atomic Betty - Minimus P.U. * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip, Samson, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Jane Doe, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong, Amber * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Lil' D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, Weremole, Errol Van Volkheim, Evil Eggplants, Le Quack * Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy * The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp, Lucien Cramp * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May, Marie, Rolf, Nazz * Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Enrique Jr. * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence, Extremesaur, Uncle Pockets, Berry, George Mucus, Belly Bob Norton, Mabel Licorice, Boris the Florist, Moptop, Pinecone Cola, Pokey Toehair, Sassyfrass, The Tortoise In The Air, Chester n' Nester * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Milkshakes, Eleanor Butterbean, Saliva * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang Keng, Tekirai * The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * The Jetsons - Astro * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl Chryniszzswics * Justice League - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Michael Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner, Jody Irwin, Dennis Lee, Loki, Leprechaun * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, The Martian Commander, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Star Johnson ** The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hector the Bulldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru, Goat * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Joanie Ox, Bull Sharkowski, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Lacey Badger, Gregory Lion, Phineas Porpoise * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys, Princess Morbucks, Gangreen Gang, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Talking Dog, Elmer Sglue, Julie Bean, Susie Jenkins, Clara, Kristen ** Powerpuff Girls Z - Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom, Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles, Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup, Drake Utonium, Ken Kitazawa, Poochi * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Donnie Turnbull, Bambi, Ambassador Mbola * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Richington * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson, Bob Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy-Doo, Creeper, Ghost of Redbeard, Charlie the Funland Robot, Spooky Space Kook, Black Knight, Phantom Shadow * Wacky Races - Penelope Pitstop * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo Credits Cast English *Arthur Anderson—Eustace *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Bob Bergen—The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brad Garrett—Big Dog *Brian Doyle-Murray—Coach Gills *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese; Dexter; Madame Foster *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Monroe *Casey Kasem—Shaggy *Catherine Cavadini—Blossom *Charlie Adler—I.R. Baboon *David DeLuise—Coop Cooplowski *David Paul Grove—Jonny 2x4 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4; Wildmutt; Drive-Thru Voice *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Eddie Deezen—Mandark *Eiji Kusuhara—Dr. Kamikazi *Frank Welker—Fred Jones; Scooby-Doo *Greg Cipes—Beast Boy *Greg Eagles—Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle—Daphne; Duchess; Frankie; Mandy; Yumi; Jang Keng; Lupe; Joanie Ox; Milkshakes; Berry *Janice Kawaye—Ami; Kam; Kim; Tekirai *Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Loki; Raj; Samson Clogmeyer *Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum *Jim Ward—XLR8 *Joe Alaskey—Duck Dodgers *John Stephenson—Creeper *John R. Dilworth—Nowhere Newsman *Jodi Benson—Patsy Smiles *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee *Kath Soucie—Computer; Ray Ray *Keenan Christenson—Jimmy *Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Keone Young—Kaz Harada *Khary Payton—Cyborg *Kurtwood Smith—Bob Johnson *Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Laurence Bouvard—Robotboy; Lola *Lorraine Pilkington—Tommy Turnbull *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Matt Hill—Ed *Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog; Mr. Hornbill *Meagan Smith—Gwen Tennyson *Mr. Lawrence—Edward Platypus; Dave Loon; Ping Pong Loon *Nick Ostler—Adi *Nika Futterman—Adam Lyon; Margaret Rhino *Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover *Pamela Adlon—Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding—Max Tennyson *Phil LaMarr—Wilt; Bull Sharkowski; Jack *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Richard Horvitz—Billy; Grey Matter; Rodney J. Squirrel *Richard McGonagle—Four Arms *Rupert Degas—Gus *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Scot Rienecker—Goat *Scott Innes—Scrappy-Doo *Scott Menville—Robin *Sean Marquette—Mac *Steve Blum—Heatblast; Jamie *Steve Little—Chip; Skip *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson; Bubbles; Raven; Terrence; Police Officer *Thea White—Muriel *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus; The Mayor; Slinkman *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin Latin Spanish aired on Latin America. Brazilian Portuguese aired on Brazil. *Carlos Tureta—Now/Then (Agora/Depois) and Coming Up Next (A Seguir) voiceover (2009 - 2010) Japanese aired on Japan. *Aya Yamakawa—Dee Dee *Ayumi Kida—Dexter *Ema Kogure—Numbuh 3 *Emiri Katō—Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom *Kahori Asō—Blossom *Katsumi Suzuki—Mandark *Kazumi Okushima—Jimmy *Kei Kobayashi—Ami *Ken Narita—Johnny Bravo *Ken Shiroyama—Eustace *Ken Uo—Cyborg *Kenta Miyake—Grim *Kunihiro Kawamoto—Lazlo *Machiko Kawana—Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup *Makiko Ohmoto—Ken Kitazawa *Masakazu Suzuki—Ed; Numbuh 1 *Masayoshi Satō—Billy *Motomu Azaki—Professor Utonium *Naoki Tatsuta—The Eager Young Space Cadet *Naoki Yanagi—Edd *Nami Miyahara—Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles *Noriaki Sugiyama—Bloo *Sachiko Kojima—Yumi *Sachiyo Moriya—Mandy *Soichirō Shibata—Numbuh 2 *Taiten Kusunoki—Drake Utonium *Takashi Onozuka—Robin *Takashi Ukaji—Jack *Tomoko Kaneda—Poochi *Toshihiro Nakamura—Numbuh 4 *Toshimi Kanno—Ben Tennyson *Wataru Takagi—Eddy; Duck Dodgers *Yūki Kodaira—Raven Crew *Pete Johnson—Creative Director *Pola Changnon—Executive Producer *Ashley Nixon—Director of Production *Kevin Fitzgerald—Art Director *Grant Freckelton—VFX Supervisor/Lead Art Director *Arthur Filloy—2D Animation Director *Fletcher Moules—2D Animation Director *Sarah Hiddlestone—Executive Producer *Jo Gregory—Producer *Pip Malone—3D Line Producer *Ben Walsh—Texture Artist *Angela Pellizari—Designer *Matthew Smith—3D Supervisor *Ben Malter—Downtown Supervisor, Modeling, Lighting, Rendering, and Compositing *Geoff Valent—Animation Supervisor *Lizzie Burt—3D Artist *Ian Douglas—3D Artist *Alex Scollay—3D Artist *Scott Tansley—3D Artist *Matthew Wynne—3D Artist *Wayne Osbourne—3D Artist *John Oh—3D Artist *Serge Kovalenko—3D Artist *Craig Brown—3D Artist *Nigel Waddington—3D Artist *Paul Jakovich—3D Artist *James McCallum—3D Artist *Shamus Baker—3D Artist *Greg Petchkovsky—3D Artist *Torbjorn Olsson—3D Artist *Brett Margules—3D Artist *Sotiris Bakosis—3D Artist *Ivan Smith—3D Artist *Tyson Elliot—3D Artist *Emilie Morgane—3D Artist *Arild Wiro Anfinnsen—3D Artist *Isra Rojas—3D Artist (Europe bumpers) *Nicholas Ponzoni—Compositing *Edward Twiss—Compositing *Peter Richards—Compositing *Peter Jeffs—Compositing *Cain Cooper—Compositing *Michael Garrett—Compositing *Mark Robinson—Compositing *Nick Murphy—Video Operations *Jason Hawkins—Video Operations *Paul Taylor—Video Operations *Jude Lengel—2D Executive Producer *Cameron Hales—2D Production Manager / Editor *Nova Wright—2D Production Assistant *Andrew Finlayson—2D Animator *Johmar Rivalo—2D Animator *Joshua Hall—2D Animator *Damien Pin—2D Animator *Ian MacKensie—2D Animator *Junko Aoyama—2D Animator *Dwayne Labbe—2D Animator *Mike Stapelton—2D Animator *Christian Garland—2D Animator *Stephane Portal—2D Animator *Simon O’Leary—2D Animator *Mad Cow Pictures—2D Animator *J.C. Reyes—2D Animator *Anne-Marie Denham—2D Animator *Kelly Lynagh—2D Animator *John Skibinski—2D Animator *Janine Dawson—Inbetweener *Anthony Zmak—Inbetweener *Peter McDonald—Inbetweener *Peter Ryan—Inbetweener *Narelle Kearns—Art Department *Vita Talmont—Art Department *Helen Connolly—Art Department *Amanda Duncan—Art Department *Janet Robinson—Art Department *May Trubuhovich—Art Department *Dean Smith—2D Comp. Scan *Roderick Wong—2D Comp. Scan *Lynn Gadsdon—2D Comp. Scan Trivia *In the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy bumpers, Billy's house is shown to be very far from the Nuclear Plant. *In the Dexter's Laboratory bumpers, his laboratory's appearance is based on its appearance in the episode "Sole Brother". *In the Justice League bumpers, the Watchtower is in space, likely right above the city. *In Latin America and Brazil, the CN City era debuted on January 1, 2005 and ended on August 6, 2010. *In Asia Pacific, the CN City era debuted on April 16, 2005 and ended on December 5, 2008. *In UK and Ireland, the CN City era debuted on April 11, 2005 and ended on May 24, 2007. *In Nordic, the CN City era debuted in mid-May 2006 and ended in mid-May 2009. *In France, the CN City era debuted in 2006 and ended in 2008. *In South Korea, the CN City era debuted on November 11, 2006 and ended in July 2009. *In Japan, the CN City era debuted on January 1, 2006 and ended in September 30, 2009. *The succeed era of this era varies from region to region, in USA, this era's succeed era was Summer 2007, but Europe is succeed to Arrow, Latin America and Brazil is succeed to Toonix, and Asia Pacific, Japan, South Korea and Australia is succeed to New Wave. *In 2006, the CN City bumpers were still used during the Yes! era, but also featured new bumpers like Summer 2006, the Cartoon Theatre block, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, and new generic bumpers. *The Sector V Treehouse, Billy's house, Dexter's house, Andy's house, Charles Darwin Middle School, Pop's Moon Palace, the Bagge Farmhouse, Foster's Home, the Cul-de-Sac, and other places were redesigned for the CN City bumpers. *''Looney Tunes'' characters do not appear in the city, but they have appeared on signs, buildings, etc. Excluding Duck Dodgers and Hector from The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries which did appear in bumpers. *Characters from Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? appeared in the city, but they have appeared on posters and buildings. *The six blocks that were used during the CN City era were The Top 5, Cartoon Theatre, Scooby Alley, Camp Cartoon, Tickle U and The Cartoon Cartoon Show. *The main location of the bumpers was the City Hall from The Powerpuff Girls. *In the Summer 2006 bumpers, the gas station was replaced with a stadium. *The skyline of Townsville (in its futuristic form) from The Powerpuff Girls appeared in several bumpers. *The Pizza Corner from Teen Titans appeared in several bumpers. *Pop's Moon Palace from Johnny Bravo appeared in several bumpers. *Malph's from The Powerpuff Girls appeared in several bumpers. *Many bumpers feature the last names of famed animators/directors for the Looney Tunes shorts (e.g. McKimson Chicken & Biscuits named after Robert McKimson). *Characters from The Flintstones and The Jetsons were also appeared as the playing cards in the Teen Titans bumper. *Many bumpers feature cameos by Irwin, and he even had some of his own bumpers. This may have indicated his popularity amongst fans. *In Billy's living room, the left window that appeared in several episodes of Billy & Mandy is missing (it was also missing in the episode "Five O'Clock Shadows"). *The location names from the network's classic shows (such as Orbit City, Bedrock, and the Big City) were referenced in the bumpers. *Aku, Bunny Bravo, Starfire, Numbuh 5, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Otto Osworth and some other characters did not talk during these City age bumpers but appear in each of them numerously. *''Time Squad'' characters would be also seen on posters, buildings, groceries and signs in several bumpers of that era. *Other of the villains of The Powerpuff Girls (such as The Rowdyruff Boys) can be appeared on the wanted/reward posters. *Included in the city is a bay/body of water where the Titans Tower resides. *In September 2006, the ending transition (the CN logo in a red background) was shown at the end of the CN City bumpers (along with the City-themed Europe bumpers) during the Yes! era. *In late 2005, the city was updated with more details, with added pine trees and the Cul-de-Sac houses (such as Sector V and the PPG household) in the background and the city's name was titled "City of Downtown" (or simply "Downtown"). *The era were also made the Europe bumpers, which were created by a Spain-based company InkApache. **Strangely in other countries, these bumpers (such as in Japan made Powerpuff Girls Z bumpers, in Europe made the Amazing Adrenalini Brothers bumper, Latin America made the school bumper, etc.) were made by various companies. Videos File:Cartoon Network - This is Cartoon Network (2004-06 Look) File:City Age Bumpers 1 File:City Age Bumpers 3 File:Cartoon Network - Bumpers (2004-2010) File:Cartoon Network Toon City - THE MEGA COLLECTION File:Cartoon Network City Collection part one File:Cartoon Network City Collection part two File:Cartoon Network City Collection part three File:Cartoon Network - Christmas bumpers (2004) See also *Powerhouse *Yes! *Summer 2007 *Now/Then Icons